


6261636b

by bcrypt



Series: Go to Hell [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Original Fiction, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcrypt/pseuds/bcrypt
Summary: "So you may have to go back."





	

There's a middle aged woman sitting in a diner or cafe. There's not much of a difference between the two, but it's hard to tell which one the establishment is. Everything appears to be normal. There are no letters or numbers anywhere, where they should be. There's a space for some sort of sign behind the register, a stack of folders that look like they should hold the contents of the menu on the bar. It's light outisde but there is no sun or moon. No clouds. Still theres light coming from somewhere. Maybe all around.

It's very still, no breeze, no breathing, no arbitrary movement. The woman sits and eats. Looks like french toast, with bacon and eggs. The most detailed (specific?) thing anyone would see so far. There's a cup of tea, too. She sits an eats, no book or phone, just eating and looking straight ahead and the wall across from here. A figure stops by the table. The waiter. They're missing their head so she can't really tell who they are or what they look like. No can she hear them when they ask if everything is already but they understand each other just fine it seems. She smiles and goes back to eating, knowing the waiter will be back in a while to drop off the bill which will no doubt be nothing more than a slip of blank paper. And whats the point in even giving her a slip of blank paper anyway? The headless waiter walks off, taking the long way back to the register. No one else is in the cafe/diner. Maybe that's why it's so still.

Another person enters, but the woman can't tell which direction they come from. She's not even really sure where the door is. This new person walks to her table and sits across from her. Takes a piece of toast and leans back, eating. The woman scoffs. No words are exchanged it seems. This new person seems to be in some state of the decay. The early stages, maybe. Gray skin, veins blue and swollen looking. Eyes white and glassy. But there's no odor. No smell of any kind. There may not even be any air to cary an odor. The two eat for a while deliberately not looking at each other. The woman finishes and sets her dishes to the side, close to the edge of the table for the headless waiter. Stacks her silverware, empty tea cup and napkin onto the plate to make it easier for the waiter to carry.

"So you may have to go back."

The womans face snaps up to look at the person across from her. Her expression is blank for a moment before it crumples into sadness. Her ears begin ringing.

"You don't really belong here, you know. We can't--you could never stay for forever."

She looks down at her hands and wills her self not to cry. Her heart is racing and its becoming hard to breath. She never noticed before this moment if she was ever breathing or not. She hates this feeling.

"And it's not really good for the reputation you know. You wanting to stay. Then others won't mind coming here so much. Appearences and all that."

"I understand, you don't need to explain."

"And once you're out they won't let you back." The person looks down at the womans hands. They feel bad, it's clear on their face. "I made a mistake. Bringing you here."

"You were just trying to help." She gives them a watery smile.

A moment passes. The woman looks down at her lap. When she looks up again she's in a Starbucks. It's very clear, everything is very clear now. Very obvious. The Police are playing over the sound sytem. People moving around everywhere. She can smell coffee. It's awful, the smell is giving her a headache. She tries to control her face, will the tears back. A few short, shakey breaths. Then she stands, grabs her bag and exits through the front of the store.

**Author's Note:**

> First; in either a series or shorts or possibly the first chapter for some sort of story. Not sure yet.
> 
> Title is a code.


End file.
